The Promise
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Aang recieves some unexpected but wonderful news from Katara. But she is troubled about this news. How can Aang make her see the joys of life, she brings to him?  Much better than summary


**The Promise**

**By Shocking Revelation**

It was a warm day in Ba-Sing-Se. The merchants opened their shops with delight, the animals strolled through the prairie with ease, and everyone seemed to be in their own happy little world. Days like these were what brought joy to Aang's eyes. He dreamed many nights while traveling the world of seeing a sight like this. Although his mind was flooded with constant doubts along the way, someone had instilled a sense of hope in them, which allowed him to triumph.

Katara of the southern water tribe, stood just outside on the balcony of Iroh's teashop. She was the love of his life, and for the past two years since the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula, the two had shared an inseparable bond together. Each day was different, never once the same. But Aang could guarantee from the moment he woke up in the morning, to the very second Katara fell asleep in his arms, it would be a wonderful day.

Aang walked out on the balcony to join his love, who had been staring at the people down below. He stood right beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him. Katara smiled, knowing instantly who it was.

"Good morning," she said.

"Every morning seems like a good morning with you by my side," Aang said happily.

Katara replied to his comment with a fresh kiss on the lips. Already both of them could sense another peaceful day was upon them.

"Aang, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," Katara said, her voice now sounding unsure.

Aang's expression changed and he turned his full attention to Katara, who now looked very hesitant to talk.

"What is it Katara?" is something bothering you?" he asked.

"Kind of, I've been meaning to speak to you about this for two weeks now, but I never could find the words to tell you."

"What is that?"

"Aang… I'm pregnant."

At first he thought he misheard Katara, asking her to repeat herself one more time. The second time she told him the news, The Avatar's heart leaped with an utmost feeling of happiness. His mind spun with thoughts of a baby. A child, his own child, carried in the womb of the woman he loved more than life itself, was almost too good to be true.

"Katara, that's wonderful! I've haven't been this happy since the day I met you and Sokka. Oh my goodness, a baby, we'll have to tell everyone especially Sokka, Toph and Zuko.

But Katara put a finger to his mouth before he could continue to speak. She still had a look of uncertainty on her face, which only puzzled Aang.

"Katara, this is great news, why ever are you so sad?"

"I'm very happy that I'm going to have a baby, Aang. I'm just… worried that's all."

"What's there to be worried about?" Aang asked. You've helped deliver many babies before; I'm even a witness to it."

"It's not the baby I'm worried about, it's us," Katara said glumly.

"Us? Why would you be worried about us?"

"Well Aang, I'm only eighteen years old, and you're barely sixteen. To top it off, we're not even married yet. And I'm scared that, we might not be able to be proper parents for this child. What if we're not capable of raising this child?"

Aang saw tears in the young waterbender's eyes. He reached out a hand and pulled her to his chest to wrap his arms around her.

"Katara," he whispered softly. We will be great parents. You're the perfect mother, and I'm the perfect father. Together, we will offer this child the best home he or she could possibly have. There's no need to worry."

Katara lifted her head from Aang's arms to gaze into his gray eyes. A look of certainty in them, compared to her uncertain blue eyes, didn't help much to Katara's anxiousness.

"I don't want to be like those other teenage mothers, whose boyfriends promise to be with them and take care of the baby, then end up leaving them and never returning," she wept softly.

Aang's expression changed once again. This time he jerked Katara gently to face him eye to eye. His face was deep with compassion, a sense of radiance burned in his eyes, as Katara gazed into them.

"Katara, as long as rain falls from the sky, as long as the sun sets at the end of everyday, as long as the birds sing in the morning, as long as moon strengthens your bending, I will never leave your side."

"I love you more than anything else in the world, I could never even think for a second about turning against you. That would be like finding a cave full of diamonds and then destroying them."

"I cannot even begin to explain to you how special you are. I truly believe the spirits blessed me the day you found me in that iceberg. I believe that if an afterlife does exist, I want to spend every second of it with you."

A heartwarming sensation overtook Katara. She embraced Aang in a passionate hug, followed by another long elating kiss on the lips. The sun shined brightly that morning in Ba-Sing-Se. For all of those who were there that day, knew that true love was blossoming like a flower.

Katara moved back from Aang's lips, and gave another tender loving smile.

"Our baby is truly going to have the best father in the world," she said.

Aang wrapped his arms around her once more, and pulled her close to his side.

He never felt so much joy in all his life. Living a life with Katara, promised a lifetime of happiness yet to come. But to bring children into the world, which they helped save together, was a gift only the two of them would ever have.

**Please Review!**


End file.
